Episode 01 - if I have a past?
This episode is the first episode of Bleach : My Memories Story Ichigo are you are right? Ask Orihime. Yeah, i'm fine.. Said Ichigo. You're lie! Kurosaki kun i will heal you! Shout Orihime. No, this is not time for that... Said Ichigo, Ichigo try to stand up Orihime help him but Ichigo reject it. I hope rukia will come here quickly... Said Orihime panic I will kill you now! , Shit Hollow!Tensa Zangetsu! Shout Ichigo angry. The hollow was seriously injured, Orihime was very happy but Ichigo not. You did it, kurosaki kun...! Said Orihime. a few seconds later they heard a song "Fukai kanashimi, anata wa watashi ni fukai tsuyo-sa o ataerudarou...Ō ga anata ga kurushimu koto ni narudeari,-ō wa yami kara umareta" What song this?! Said Orihime she closed her ears and ichigo was seeing someone at the top of the tree is singing the song. they both resigned, because they could not move and stiff as a rock when they heard Jōnetsu no Mirion Rōzu.... said someone, a million of rose flower attacked that hollow and That hollow was dead. How she do it?! Orihime said in awe. Who are you?! Ask Ichigo. That Girl was just silent Ichigo doesn't answer the question, the girl was looking at a more serious to the above tree wearing a black robe, feeling lost people who are above the tree go. You will know later on, who the hell I am, I do not mean to help you, I just do not mai you die. Kurosaki Ichigo! Said that girl then disappear. I'm back minna san! We are sorry for waiting to long! Shout Rukia. Tch, You're really late Rukia! Said Orihime. So that i say I'm sorry! Said Rukia. What's wrong Ichigo? Ask Uryu. Nothing... Said Ichigo while see the moon. in the Hueco Mundo.... why do I help them? the girl said, as she opened the robe. Opening 1 prizmmy nijiiro coaster in Karakura rainbow university... a new hollow?! Rukia said shocked. true, but there is one girl who helped us at the time, she seems a good girl! Orihime said. I had to see'''him once again.... Said Ichigo. Kurosaki kun... Said Orihime. all seats! teacher is coming! said mizuru Suzuki sensei came, and behind it there is a red long-haired beautiful girl. all, today we are coming of a new friend, Futaba chan please introduce yourselves! Suzuki sensei order. hello all, my name is Aoi Futaba, '''yoroshiku ne! Aoi says firm. hmm ... You sit in front of kurosaki! Suzuki sensei said, pointing at Ichigo. that person ...?! Aoi said shocked then smiled wickedly. I feel something bad will happen ... Rukia said. all let us establish a task group to the Dragon, each member of a group of four people! I will determine the group! Suzuki sensei said. Aoi was one group with Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime. and, your job is to find the life history of the dragon ... Suzuki sensei said. detect! there are hollow! there are hollow! detection noun belongs hollow ichigo. sensei! my head are headache!may i to rest? Ichigo asked. we will accompany Ichigo! Rukia and Orihime said compact. eh?! Well ... Suzuki sensei said. I also ... Aoi said softly. eh?! said Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime was shocked. we are a group instead? Aoi said with a smile. Well ... Ichigo said. okay okay okay! Orihime said. Thank you ... Aoi said. We are off sensei!! Said they then ran out from class. In park... That hollow same as tomorrow... Kata Ichigo. Leave it to me! Said Aoi then transfrom to Shinigami outfit. Eh?! YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI?! Shout they Shocked. Of course... Said Aoi. ah, you're right people who helped us yesterday! Orihime said. yup, you menar! Orihime chan! Aoi said as he blinked. so mean today ... Ichigo said. yup, you know it now, right? Aoi said. zanpakuto turned into a violin, played her violin. aoi immediately with millions of beautiful roses came out and now are around the Aoi This time I fight a second time ...! Bankai ....! Aoi said eagerly. eh?! Bankai?! said Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia surprised. To be countinue.... Ending 1 - NO NAME kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu The next episode : Episode 02 - The Power Of The Rose